182769 : Our relationship
by Hanawa Seika
Summary: After a month living together in the Mansion there would be one or two things happened right? Just like this crazy one..
1. The Beginning

**Hi there, Hanase here. For you who know this name, yes I'm the one from the duo Natsu Hanase. I decided to make my own account that contain my stories only, without Natsu. Don't worry we still work on the other one somehow, we just take a break for a little. Natsu seems busy with other thing.**

**I open this one with pairing HibaTsunaMuku khekeke. ****When I tried to continue my other story I got stuck then this pair came into my mind and I can't forget about it. **

**Well then enjoy this one. **

**Warning : maybe a bit OC here**

* * *

"Oya, look who's here? Do you miss me Kyoya-kun? Kufufufu."

"What are you doing here herbivore? I'll bite you to death."

Fighting as always. That is how Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro interact every time they see each other. This is has been going for two years and it makes Gokudera itch. Not only him but the rest of the family too. _Can't they get along like the others? _Well thought Gokudera but it would never happen.

If there is anything, repeat, anything that can make those two tall boys get along he will go for it, maybe. It's not an easy job to find something that might interest the two of them together. Not easy but doesn't mean there isn't, right? That's why he asked his boss to do something about it. He believe Tsuna can work things out like always. Of course he could.

Even though it turned out well but for this one actually Tsuna didn't plan it. One day he was called to the reception room. Hibari said he need to be punished for sleeping in the class. When Tsuna is there accident happened and he end up falling on top of Hibari. _Why don't I use this perfect moment? _ That's what he think. So he lean down and peck Hibari on the lips. Soon after of course he need to act all innocent and beg for mercy from the black hair boy. Finally he smirk in the inside when Hibari pulled him down and kiss him back deeply.

On Mukuro's case he need to act a bit clingy. He knows Mukuro is a gentle person so he need to be. When later he see Mukuro he ran into the boy and hug him tightly while sobbing to his chest. This act of course will get Mukuro's attention. Tsuna tell the tall boy that he need to be comforted be he don't know where to go. When Mukuro comfort him with a hot kiss he just accepted it happily.

"Now I have the two of them in my grasp and found their same interest. " Yes of course he did. There were this moment about a year ago when Tsuna tripped himself onto Mukuro, or when he accidentally fell in front of Hibari that he realize something. He found it and the interest is happen to be himself, Tsunayoshi Sawada. He kept it to himself since that time.

"Tsuna, you sure your plan will work?" Yamamoto ask.

"Of course. My plan just went smoothly. I only need to be tricky from here. Just watch, I will make the two of them get along no matter what. I'm sick of seeing their fighting every single time. The only thing I need is only patience and a perfect time to hit."

Tsuna is a dependable boss, they trust him. When he said he will then he did. If there is something wrong going on it's not that he failed to do so, it's because he never do something about it before. His family know Tsuna will never fail them. On this one too they believe he will work things out even though they don't have any idea what their boss will do to the two loner boys. They were just too out of reach.

Tsuna have different idea about that. He's been watching them for a long time so he know exactly about the two. Now it's the perfect time to make a move since the other members of the family ask for help, it would be a very good idea to cover.

Even to the others it seems Tsuna only have this plan after Gokudera asked him but actually he's been working different kind of plan along the year. Who know's that the Vongola boss is a scary person inside, he kept so much secret to himself including his twisted personality.

Tsuna is sitting on the school bench when Mukuro come and hug him from behind. Tsuna smile and turn to see the face of the boy who hugs him. The blue and red eyes stare at him lovingly and tell him that he missed him so much.

"We just met yesterday."

Certainly the other boy think different way. Mukuro lift Tsuna's chin and kiss him on the lips. The kiss is not forcing instead show his gentleness. Tsuna moan under the kiss and Mukuro hugs him closer. That is when Hibari step on the scene. It wasn't coincidence the two boys are here in the same place. It's all part of Tsuna's big plan.

"Move your dirty hands off of him herbivore."

Hibari's voice is clear enough for everyone that he didn't like what he found. Mukuro pull away from the kiss and turn to the other guardian. There is a very dark aura coming from Hibari and Mukuro realize that. He won't give his precious moment with his little boss ruin by anyone, especially not by this person in front of him. He will just go somewhere, avoid Hibari and take Tsuna with him. When usually he would be glad to take this chance to fight with the other boy but not today. Not when his Tsuna is in his arm.

"I said move your hands herbivore. Tsunayoshi is mine." Alright that's definitely change Mukuro's mind.

"What are you saying Kyoya-kun? Tsuna is mine. Can't you see that?"

Not this one. Hibari will let Mukuro takes anything from him but this one. Tsuna is the first person who makes him feel something other than an intent to bite someone to death and he would never let that go. Hibari step forward and yank Mukuro's hands away from the small boy. Tsuna stare at Hibari with his caramel eyes and smile happily at him. "Hibari-san."

"Why did you do that Hibari? Tsuna was just fine in my arms."

"You're not supposed to be here, only student allowed. And you dare to touch one of the school's property. I'll bite you to death herbivore."

And here we go again, another fighting. Mukuro dash on to Hibari and Hibari welcome him openly. Both of the boys are very possessive about what are theirs. And definitely they both don't like to share, especially not with each other. This fighting will end up with they bit each other badly. No one will give up on Tsuna to the other.

With their stubbornness they keep hitting, punching, kicking without mercy. Even when Tsuna shout at them to stop they ignore him and continue their fight. Tsuna know this would happen. The two are too care about their pride to stop. So he just let them and leave.

When Hibari and Mukuro realize Tsuna is not there it was too late. They're not able to see him for another two weeks and it's torture them. Mukuro lost track of him and when Hibari interrogated the other members of the family they don't know anything about their boss's where about. They know Tsuna planed something, they just don't know what? And these two boys definitely need to be kept in the dark about all the things. Not like they know anything either.

When they finally see the small boy again it's been a month since their last meeting. Ever since Tsuna went missing Hibari and Mukuro have been found together quite often. On the first two weeks they've been blaming each other as the reason why Tsuna left and beat the crap out of each other. On the next two weeks they've been working together to find their beloved boss. It maybe the first thing they've been worked together and the longest time they didn't fight when they see each other. Since Tsuna is already back maybe this is the last as well.

Tsuna wear a very sad expression on his face and the two didn't fail to notice. When Tsuna step in front of them each of them planed to take him for they own and kill the other. But something on the small boy's face tell them not to do anything stupid or he might disappear again, and this time is for good.

"Hibari-san, Mukuro."

"Yes Tsunayoshi/Tsuna?" they answer.

"Do you love me?" This one question has taken them back. They've shared some moment but they never really confessed to each other, but they know what they feel. No doubt about it.

"Of course."

"If you see each other and there is me in between, would you pick me or you would rather follow your sense to beat each other to death?"

The two boys never expect Tsuna will be this straight forward in this matter. It's not like they don't know the answer. Beat each other to death looks tempting but they would never give Tsuna to the other, not for anything. The time when they can't find their beloved boss has given them a lesson. So Tsuna already know the answer even before they say it but unfortunately for them is that is not the matter for now. Tsuna has something else in his mind.

They wait for Tsuna to respon but they got nothing. The silence is torture them. They don't have any idea what Tsuna would say. They really want to shake the boy out of his trance but the look on his face stop them. It's tell them if they dare to do something stupid he would never forgive them.

"You're lying. Both of you." Much to they relief finally Tsuna say something but it isn't the exact thing they want to hear. On which part did Tsuna think they were lying? Each of them explain Tsuna how they feel about him and how they don't care about the other or their fighting and blah blah blah. They hope Tsuna will understand.

"If you really do then why?" there is a disappointment in his eyes. "Why didn't you find me right after I left? You didn't even realize when I left at the first place. You keep fighting each other even after the next two weeks. None of you really care about me. You care about you pride more than anything. I was so stupid to even fall for the guys like you. I shouldn't have, I should listen to what the other say but I..I.."

They actually stop listening when Tsuna say he falls for them. This is the first time he really say that that all those moments they've shared wasn't only interest or lust but it was love. Now they felt stupid for even let Tsuna this upset at them. Hibari and Mukuro stare at each other and then nodded when Tsuna still ranting.

"Tsuna," they call him and it's definitely stop him. His brown caramel eyes stare at them with curiosity and expectation. With those eyes staring at them they know that they can't failed him, not again. "We understand what do you mean Tsunayoshi."

"And we gladly promise our self to not beating each other again, if that how you put it, we will raise a white flag but we can't promise you not to compete. I still can't give up myself to the prefect."

Tsuna's eyes is glitter by happiness. His smile bloom and there is a flower background behind him. For a second Hibari thought it was Mukuro's illusion but when he see the other's surprise face he knows it isn't. Tsuna is about to hug them when Mukuro cut him with," But we need an answer from you."

Tsuna nod enthusiastically. "Yes, what's that?"

"When you say you fall for us, which one do you mean?"

Still smiling Tsuna say," Both of you of course."

The answer not satisfy them, remember that they don't like to share and very possessive. They want the answer either their name or the other, not both. Is Tsuna playing with them or it's simply what he choose? "Tsunayoshi," Hibari grunt.

"Tsuna, I can't go that way. I believe you know why and I think Hibari think the same way. You have to choose either of us."

Tsuna's smile disappear and there is a sadness in his caramel eyes. "Why can't I have the both of you?" he ask innocently. If Tsuna keep that expression Mukuro swear he will kidnap him and do something.. uh fun. That if Hibari didn't realize his intention and try to kill him before hand.

Tsuna's big eyes started to watery. Tears are threaten to fall and his shoulder already shaken because of holding his cry. Tsuna back away when Mukuro try to reach him and it hurt the boy. Hibari doesn't know what to do in this kind if situation.

"Is it wrong if I want the both of you? Do you think I'm greedy because I want to keep you two for myself? I can't choose, please don't make me choose. I rather leave than have to dump one of you. You mean so much for me, both of you."

Well that's not easy to handle. Who know's Tsuna would be that serious about this relationship. Hibari and Mukuro can't find anything to say so they keep quite. They just continue to listen to the young mafia's words.

"I see, I understand. I'm sorry if my feeling has bothered you, I never really thought that way. I was so selfish. But it's fine now, you two can forget about me. I won't bother you anymore. Byakuran said I can go to him if you two reject me. I don't feel that way about him but I think I can try. He seem sincere about me."

Byakuran?! What the hell? That's exactly what cross their mind. Why would Byakuran say that to Tsuna? And why Tsuna accepting the offer? Wait, what? Tsuna is accepting Byakuran's offer?! No way in hell they would let it happen. They would kill that white head before he could even touch a finger on their beloved boss.

"Around the time I left I met Byakuran and he pay me a visit couple times after. He made me tell him my problem and he said he would gladly heal my wound. He was so kind, he is really change." Hibari and Mukuro didn't believe it, not even a slight. Byakuran is too slickly to trust. "I know it would be hard since I like you two so much. But.." Tsuna can't hold his tears any longer. "But if you hate the idea so (sob) much then I can't help (sob) it. I will (sob) just (sob), I can't (sob).."

"Tsuna/Tsunayoshi."

There is hand on each of his cheek. Even thought Tsuna can't see it because of the tears but he know who's hand is that. On his right cheek is Mukuro's and on the other one is Hibari's. He can feel the warmth spread on his face go down to his heart. He don't want to let this warmth go.

"I take it," Hibari's answer surprised Mukuro a little. He never thought the prefect will say it first just right when he is about to open his mouth. He can't help but smile by the answer.

"Oya Kyoya-kun, I don't know you can love someone that much till you even throw your pride."

"Herbivore.."

"But it goes the same by me so I'm glad."

Tsuna lit his face and try to clear his vision so he can see the face of the boys he love clearly. Hibari and Mukuro show him love and gentleness, he hope it wasn't a dream. "What?"

"No matter how hard is that but I rather share with Hibari than let you go to Byakuran." Tsuna stare at Mukuro and find an honest on the mismatched eyes and then he turn to Hibari. The cloud guardian didn't say anything but somehow Tsuna understand.

"Is it real? Are you sure? You're not playing with me right?"

"Tsunayoshi, you should know that I never joke about anything."

"You can take my word Tsuna."

The sadness is completely wiped away by the statement. Tsuna happily nod and hug the two of them together, squeeze them and buried his face between the boys. Hibari was surprise by the sudden action. He was about to push himself away and ready to bite someone but when he turn to see Tsuna's face and found the smile that plastered there it was ruined. He would keep that smile stay there and he will make sure of that.

Mukuro watch Hibari's change expression and a bit taken back when the prefect show a warm smile toward their boss. This is the first time he see Hibari truly smile. Somehow he thought that maybe this relationship will work. Maybe.

"Hibari-san, Mukuro, I love you."

* * *

Tsuna is walking toward his room with a big smile on his face. He aware that his familia are waiting for him there and they should be ready to pay, including Reborn. He open the door widely and everybody in the room automatically turn to look at him. "Hi guys, I win," that's all he say and it returned by screams, squeals, shouts, questions, surprised. Tsuna keeps his big smile on them.

"How did you manage, dame-Tsuna?"

"Oh I found something interesting and worked it out. And guys don't forget about your duty, because Reborn the one who made me bet on this so don't blame me for getting you involved. Thanks for your cooperation."

When his familia ask for his help concerned his cloud and mist guardian, at first Tsuna playing all dumb and say he's not sure what to do. That's when Reborn raise the bet and Tsuna grab it. All they know is this all are simply about the bet and family concern, nothing more.

No matter what Tsuna say he enjoy this. He will be free from baby sitting Lambo for a month, Gokudera will handle him. Don't ask how things will turn out. No poison cooking for a year, no tutor from Reborn for a month, no Vongola duty for a week, and Yamamoto have to cook him sushi for two weeks. Tsuna really enjoy this.

"I forget to tell you something. From now on please don't crowd around when I'm with Hibari, he won't like it. And also please be nice with Mukuro, not only him but also his comrade. That's including Ken and Chigusa."

"Why is that Tenth? It isn't part of the bet."

"Because from now on we're lover."

"What?! Who?" they ask together.

"The tree of us. Me, Hibari and Mukuro."

"EEEeeeeeeeee!"

"So that's the interesting thing you've talked about. Good job dame-Tsuna."

Despite what his familia think about this circumstances Tsuna still have another thing he is happy about. He have to thank them somehow. Not only he won the bet but he also possess his two long obsession. He will keep them in his grasp no matter what will happen. His familia no need to know about this little secret.

* * *

**How is it?**

**If you like it, I might write the sequel and I can promise you it will be out on Hibari's birthday.**

**Review please. ^.^**


	2. 18 B

**Hanase is here again!**

**Thank you so much for your support on my first story ^^. Here is the sequel I promised you before. There is a bit time skip about a month after the day the three of them become a lover.**

**Happy reading and hope you like it.**

* * *

**Tsuna**

This is Kyoya's birthday. It's been a week I tried to find something to give him but I don't get anything! I don't find anything that interest Kyoya other than Namimori and me myself. And there is still Mukuro. No matter what I said I don't think he will let Kyoya do anything alone with me.

I can't do anything with the school. Kyoya won't be happy if I decorate it even it's for his own birthday. He won't hesitate to bite me. I should just ask him then.

**Hibari**

This is my birthday. I don't give a damn about it but I'm sure Tsunayoshi do. He will try to celenbrate it or even give me a present. I wouldn't mind if he give me himself as a present though.

I still have one problem. That pinapple herbivore won't easily let me do as I please with my omnivore. I'll grab him first before the herbivore ruin my birthday.

**Mukuro**

This is Hibari's birthday. I believe my beloved Tsuna will try to give him something. I know exactly what Hibari wants since we share a same possession when it comes to our boss. I won't let him do as he please. I will hide Tsuna from him but I need to be carefull and make sure Tsuna doesn't know my real intention. He will be mad if he know that I try to ruin Hibari's birthday. Time to escort my baby.

* * *

It's still morning but Tsuna is already up. He's been a morning person for one year straight and no more Vongola's morning style from Reborn much to his happiness.

Tsuna enjoy his breakfast and go to school immediately after he finish. When he open his front door he found someone is already waiting front him. The exact person with a sharp yet warm grey eyes.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna greet the boy happily. Hibari only give him a small smile but it's all that he need. "I don't know that you would be here to pick me up."

"Because it wasn't just the other day."

"I see. I'm happy thought. I can walk with you the school. But is it alright? Shouldn't you take a patrol with the committee?"

"I believe Tetsuya can manage it."

No more question needed so Tsuna happily cling onto Hibari's arm and walk to school together. Many people stare at them but Tsuna doesn't care and the people are too scared by Hibari to complain so they just let them be.

When they reach the school gate they met Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yamamoto need to hold Gokudera because he is about to passed out when he see how clingy Tsuna to Hibari. He still can't accept this relationship no matter how good the purpose is. And it's only Hibari, who knows what will happen to the Storm guardian when he see Tsuna, Hibari and Mukuro all together. Maybe he will die immediately, but hey, that is exactly when we need Yamamoto. I don't think he will let the bomber die just like that.

Back to the couple, Hibari is still finding the right way to ask for his present. He won't bluntly ask even thought it's only Tsuna. He still have his pride, he would never beg for anything (let see about that). At least he still have time until school is over. Mukuro won't do anything around the school because it will pissed Tsuna off. He is safe for now.

Out side of the area, the two toned eyes intensely watch his lover and his rival, or partner, whatever. He is still mad because he failed to get Tsuna before school. The only thing he can do now is wait. He won't do anything reckless.

"Tenth."

"Yes, Gokudera-kun."

"Why are you still hanging around with that bastard? And why did you two walk to school together?"

"Hibari came to pick me up today. Is it wrong to walk together with your lover? I see you always walk with Yamamoto too." This one is making Gokudera blush and Tsuna found it cute.

"T-t-tenth! It isn't like that. There is nothing between me and the baseball freak!"

"Ahaha, chill out Gokudera. I believe Tsuna didn't mean anything like that, right Tsuna?"

"Shut up you stupid! I wasn't talking to you. Tenth, you know what this all about. You don't need to keep hanging around them. It's over!"

"Exactly, that's why I need to keep going. I know what this all about, you all know it, but they don't. I can't leave them, so sorry Gokudera-kun you need to bear with it. By the time you will get used to it. As the 10th generation I responsible of my family. Hibari and Mukuro are part of the family no matter what they say, you understand it right?"

Anybody know Gokudera would never say no to Tsuna. He is too loyal to resist. "A-alright, if that's what Tenth say." Tsuna thank him and tell him that he can always depend on him. He really know which button to push. Soon Gokudera blabbering about he will be the Tenth best right hand man and he sure can always rely on him for anything.

The young Vongola happily hummed while he walk toward the reception room that day after school is over. That's after he finally get away from Gokudera's long worried comments when Tsuna tell him where he is heading to. Yamamoto need to dragged the bomber to let Tsuna go. He open the room's door to found the prefect sitting on his usual chair working on the papers. Tsuna cheerfully greet him and returned by a small smile from the dark haired boy.

"What do you want to do for today, Hibari-san?"

He never really think about that. As long as he can spend it with the young mafia anywhere would be alright. But again there is one thing that would be a problem. "Stay at school with you."

"School? Don't you think it's boring? You've spend so many times at school especially this room. Don't you want to go out with me?"

He would love to but there is a certain herbivore out there he don't want to meet. "School is fine."

"Oh come on Hibari-san. Let's go out. At least only for today I want to have a date, please, please, please." A date? That word has taken Hibari's attention. They never have a proper one before and maybe he can make it up today. Besides, who can resist those pleading eyes.

"Only for today."

Tsuna hug him and kiss him on the cheek taken the skylark aback a bit. Hibari soon return the kiss but he take the lips instead. They shared a very passionate kiss till Tsuna felt a very dark aura coming from one building across the school. He know exactly who is that belong to that's why he broke the kiss.

The brown haired boy dragged his guardian out of the school for their date. There is an intimidating aura accompany them on every of their steps but Hibari seems didn't care. For one thing Tsuna is curious why is the raven haired boy didn't just show himself so they can enjoy the day together. There got to be some plot Mukuro planned but he won't force him to show himself as well, he will wait. Sooner or later he will get what he want.

"Hibari-san, is there any specific thing you want for today?"

Hibari think for a second to choose his answer. Is it a good moment to voice his wish to the smaller boy? Since he ask why don't tell him directly. After a second thought maybe it's not the right thing to ask, they only have this relationship for a month. He don't think the boy is ready. But there is no harm to tease him a bit.

"I want you."

Tsuna stop walking and stare at his Cloud with his big caramel eyes. "Hi-Hibari-san!" Now Hibari expect his usual shriek and his attempt to run but shockingly Tsuna respond differently. "Hibari-san, you pervert. Don't say such thing in the middle of the day. People may hear." Tsuna's face is already covered in blush. Who knows that his boss is not that innocent as he thought.

"Tsunayoshi, you're red."

"Th-that's because you said those things! It's not my fault. I can't help it!"

Hmm, this one he never expected but maybe he can get a little advantage. They are lover anyway. Hibari lift Tsuna's chin and lean closer then whisper softly on the boy's ear sending him shiver. "Does it mean that you want me to take you? Right now?"

Tsuna step back and turn even redder if possible. "Hi-hibari-san, I-I.." Now, now isn't he cute. Hibari smirk and turn around walking away from the boy.

"I'm just kidding, just so you know."

He keeps walking not even glance at the boy. But when Tsuna doesn't follow him he stop and turn around to see the boy starring at the ground. Maybe he has taken the joke a bit too far and now he worried the boy will think bad about him. That's not a very good way to celebrate his birthday now is it.

"Tsunayoshi, are you fine?"

There is no answer coming from his Sky. Hibari walk closer so he get to see his lover's face better. He hope he won't see any sad face or worse a watery eyes from the small boy. To his surprise when he lift Tsuna's chin for a better look he found a shade pink on the cute boy's face. Tsuna avert his eyes from Hibari's gaze because of embarrassment. That was something to ask.

"What exactly are you thinking, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna bit his lips before finally answer. "Um, H-Hibari-san, it's not like I don't.. well we are lover anyway so.. but I.. um you know.. it's a bit embarrassing really.. and uh.."

Is this what he really think it is? Hibari never expect for his boyfriend to actually take his word seriously since he was only joking, well not fully joking. "What are you trying to say?"

"I mean.. it's alright.. no no it's not but we.. wait that's not what I mean." So much for explanation. "Sorry I don't know what I'm talking about. What I'm trying to say is we are lover so.. it's normal to think that.. um I mean.. aargh Mukuro help me!"

What? Why in the world that herbivore's name have to come out in a time like this. Three seconds right after Tsuna call him, Mukuro appear in front of them. He wear his usual smirk and he stand on Tsuna's side while he put his arm around the boy's shoulder. For some reason Mukuro dress very well today so he look more appealing than usual.

"Hello Kyoya-kun," he wave at the Cloud.

"What are you doing herbivore?"

"Well Tsuna call me so I came. Isn't it obvious."

"No, what I mean is why are you following us?"

"Hm, is it wrong to follow the one I love? We're lover right, Tsuna-kun?"

"Of course we are." Tsuna cheerfully say. Mukuro really know how to play along. It's not that he already agree with this three people relationship but he don't want Tsuna to think that he against it. And also it's always fun to tease the prefect. "Mukuro, could please help me explain to Hibari-san what I'm trying to say?"

"It's not that I mind but don't you think it's better to find a place which is more private? We are in the middle of the street. People starring. And Kyoya-kun here is quite famous I see despite his cold attitude."

That's not practically wrong. No matter how cold and scary Hibari is but Tsuna know he has a lot of fan girls. Hibari is handsome, tall, smart and quite rich as well. Not to forgot he has power in Namimori. People would never thought that someone as perfect as Hibari would fell for someone like him. People only know him as dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna took Mukuro's advice and bring them to a cafe. They pick a table on the corner of the room away from people because Hibari doesn't like crowds and they need privacy. Tsuna order some desert and orange juice while his guardians only order a coffee. Different kind of coffee may I add, I don't think they would like to drink a same thing. Tsuna took a bite of his cake while Hibari and Mukuro just watch him silently. They find it cute when the young mafia give an expression every time he munch the sweet. After the fifth bites thought Mukuro speak his question.

"So, what exactly do you want me to tell Kyoya-kun, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna stop chewing for a while and look at Mukuro like he forgot what he ask before. He think for a while until finally he remember the issue. He tell him what Hibari and himself talk about earlier and the miss understanding on Hibari's part, at least that's what Tsuna think. Is not like he need to explain to Mukuro anyway, he was there the whole conversation so he know what they talk about. But just like the skylark think before, there is no harm to tease the Sky a bit. It's cute to see when Tsuna trouble himself to explain things.

"Do you know Tsuna-kun, I'm hurt."

"Eh?" Tsuna doesn't understand what the illusionist mean while Hibari just glare toward the Mist.

"You invited Kyoya-kun but you never invite me. You said the three of us are lover then why you put me aside?" Mukuro wear a sad expression on his face while pouting toward Tsuna. He act himself as a puppy who's forgotten by his owner. Now Tsuna really lost, here he is asking for Mukuro to help him but it turn out worse. Hibari can't stand the face so he took out his tonfa and hit Mukuro on the head but Mukuro is fast enough so he can dodge it.

"Oya Kyoya-kun, no need to be so violent."

"Cut the crap herbivore. You just make it worse."

"Kufufufu, I can't help it. Tsuna-kun is so cute when he is confused."

"What? Mou, Mukuro it's not funny," Tsuna pout cutely. The Sky didn't realize what he just do is making the Cloud and the Mist want to kidnap him, but they need to keep calm. After some thirty minutes of explaining finally Tsuna can say what he really have in mind. He tell them he never against the idea or even refuse it but it was just too fast. If there is a relationship it's normal when it leads to sex. He also aware that they have needs too, he can't deny that. They just need time to make sure whether they want to step further or not.

"Tsunayoshi, despite your understanding I tell you once again that I was only joking."

"That's right Tsuna-kun, we were only play with you. You don't need to take it seriously."

"Well I just want to make things clear. Just in case."

After that, they finish their order and leave the cafe. Since they still don't have any specific place to go so Tsuna just follow where his steps leads him. With his two boyfriends on his side, place is no longer matter. After another thirty minutes walking he finally decide to go back to school since that is Hibari's favorite place. He lead them to the rooftop and stay there. It's already dark so no one but them in the building.

"Hibari-san, I'm sorry I ruin our date."

"It's fine."

"Oya, you were having a date?"

"Ah Mukuro, you see this is Hibari-san's birthday so I.."

"It's alright Tsuna-kun, actually I'm aware about it myself."

"Eh?!"

"That's why I was following you before."

"So you finally admit it that you were following us."

And they keep teasing each other for the next ten minutes. Can you even call that teasing? For Hibari and Mukuro I think it means more than that. While Tsuna keep apologizing for not having anything for Hibari's birthday and Hibari keep saying he didn't mind which is not fully true, Mukuro finally make his decision. It wasn't his real plan but at least Tsuna is happy and he will be happy too, Hibari will stop sulking (that's what Mukuro think), so everybody happy.

Mukuro take his trident out without the other two knowing and start making his illusion. Hibari who always sensitive with illusion take his tonfa out and ready to launch anytime he need to. Tsuna on the other hand look at his Mist and watch him work his magic.

"I think this is enough, I don't know whether you like it or not but I tried my best. You can lower your tonfa, Kyoya-kun."

The school rooftop has change into a very romantic place that Tsuna has ever seen. Mukuro even manage to give them a stars blinking performance which they found it beautiful. The floor has change into a very soft picnic mat where they can lay comfortably. He was thinking to add some birthday ornament to piss the prefect off a little but he retreat the idea. Having Tsuna's happy smile is all he need right now. With that he will play nice with the Cloud, only for today. It's the prefect's birthday anyway, consider it as a present.

"Mukuro, this is beautiful! Thank you so much. I never thought you would do something like that for Hibari-san."

"I don't trust you enough even if you said you did this out of the goodness of your heart."

"Oya Kyoya-kun, that's hurt. I am did this out of the goodness of my heart. This is my birthday present for you. It wasn't like what I planned thought but as long as Tsuna-kun like it then it's alright. Come on just enjoy it, not everyday I give you a present."

Hibari don't buy it wholeheartedly, but seeing Mukuro's point he can't help but agree. The rest of the night the three of them spend it with watching Mukuro's beautiful illusion. Tsuna lay his head on Hibari's lap and his feet rest on Mukuro's. Mukuro made some other performance to entertain them while he and his partner (just say so) lovingly cares their lover.

"This is the most romantic date I've ever had. Happy birthday Hibari-san and thank you Mukuro." Tsuna kiss both of them on each of their cheek.

* * *

That night the young Vongola lay on his bed smiling to his room ceiling, more like grinning like an idiot. That brought a certain tutor's attention who has been watching him since his student back from his so called date.

"Something good happened dame-Tsuna?"

"Today was a weird day. I never know Mukuro can be that tolerant and Hibari didn't event bite him for teasing him a lot. They might make a good partner in the future. It was a tiring day but it was fun."

Reborn didn't say anything about the issue. He watch all of the event like always and they don't even know it. His lips form a small smile before he turn and position himself ready to sleep.

"Sleep dame-Tsuna. You have school tomorrow."

Tsuna no need to be told twice and close his eyes to move into a dream land where he dream about a certain prefect and illusionist.

* * *

**Fiuh, finally I made it. I don't know how this turn out but I did my best.**

**Anyway I have some stupid idea for Mukuro's birthday and crazy idea for Tsuna's birthday. That's for the next sequel. To think about it again I will not say that this story is end but it is end. Complicated I know, but I will update for every event I have for the three lovers. All of them is one shot anyway.**

**Then see you with the other sequels! ^^**

**Happy birthday Hibari Kyoya!**


	3. 69 B

**Hanase here!**

**This time is Mukuro's birthday. I kind of running out of idea actually but I tried my best to work this out so I hope I didn't failed you guys.**

**Happy reading.^^**

* * *

As Vongola's Mist guardian he has a job to do. Protecting the family never be his desire. Protecting the boss is his priority. But for today, only for today, he has something else he need to protect. His birthday!

On Hibari's birthday last month even in the end he got a nice moment with Tsuna but he failed to have the moment only the two of them. No matter it's Hibari's birthday or what he didn't care. And it's always fun to tease the Cloud guardian. Today is his day, he will make it as the best day ever since he's involved with this strange relationship. Not that it's bad, he just still not used to share.

"Mukuro-sama, are you alright? You have that creepy smile on you." It's been a long time for Chrome to see that kind of expression from his savior. She's just surprised.

"It's fine my dear Chrome. I'm just trying to enjoy this day."

Chrome never question the illusionist's plan or anything. But for some reason she has a bad feeling for him. But again maybe it's only her concern. When has Mukuro let himself trapped in a dangerous situation? It's not like Vindicare will come out of the blue and arrest him again. Right? She worry too much. Today is Mukuro's birthday as well, so she will let him enjoy it with anything he has in mind.

It's a bright sunny day on Mukuro's side. His mind wander to a certain mafia with a spiky brown hair which always color his life. He also think about a certain black haired prefect that he called as his partner in this relationship. He remember last month event when he celebrate the Cloud's birthday. After what he did that day maybe the prefect would give him something in return. He think it's worth a shot, he will ask him when they meet later.

It's been a while since he walk around Namimori. Maybe he will enjoy it for a while before he approach his destination. He spend an hour walking around the area till he can't hold his desire to see his lover any longer. He turn his direction to Sawada's residence. It's Sunday so the boy should be home.

Mukuro hop on to the boy's room balcony. He slid the window and give his lover a morning greet. "Morning, Tsuna-kun. I come here to give you a morning kiss." Unfortunately for him, it's not the boy who answer him.

"Ciaosu."

The raven look around the room and found there is no brown hair in there. "Oya Arcobaleno, where is my Tsuna?"

"He is not here, but I know you will be here Mukuro."

"Is that so? Where is he now."

"I'm afraid you have to find it out yourself. Looks like Tsuna is in the mood of playing hide and seek. Oh and by the way, he already got his morning kiss." And with that the baby is gone.

Because the boy is not there then there is no reason for Mukuro to stay. The words from the Arcobaleno bother him a bit. To ease his feeling he has one place to check out. But to his displeasure he can't find Hibari in his usual place. His presumption was right, Tsuna is with Hibari and he managed to give the boy a morning kiss as well. This pissed him off.

Where ever they are he will found them and when he does Hibari better be ready.

Mukuro took his walk quite rush. Since he can't find his beloved Tsuna yet he's restless. '_Don't tell me that bird tried to hide my little mafia from me. Oh no I won't let him. Especially not today.'_ The people in Namimori can feel a sudden dark aura engulfing the small town. And the aura also reach where the Sky and the Cloud are. Tsuna think he know this chill aura but maybe it's only his imagination so he shrug it off. He look at the prefect beside him and pull him by his shirt.

"Come on Hibari-san, we need to go if we want to make it in time!"

Hibari just answer it with a grunt. As much as he's happy that he can spend the day with his lover but he don't really like these whole running around the town thing. Tsuna is the only one who's excited but he can't really voice his disagreement. It will make the spiky haired boy sad and that would be the last thing he want to see. He will keep up only for that reason. Well and a bit of something else but it's not like he need to admit it to the other boy.

Mukuro still happily sharing his murdering aura to his surrounding when he felt something hit his head. He swear, anything or anyone that kindly adding his already pissed self he would likely regard them by sending them to the base of the hell. And he will make sure they would never come back.

The pineapple, I mean the illusionist glare to the direction where his attacker should be. He is about to stab the person with his trident when he realize who is that. The baby just stood there calmly as always and wave his hand as a greeting. "Ciaosu."

"Arcobaleno. What do you want now? And what was that for?"

"Because you're stupid."

"I'm anything but stupid. I'm sorry but I don't have time for you."

It's not the time to play with the baby. His birthday is on the edge of being destroy. Not like he ever care but this is his first birthday since he finally get himself a cute little boyfriend. It's something worth to celebrate isn't it.

One thing he couldn't understand right now is why the baby is keeps bugging him. He never showed such interest before. Unless.. "Hey Arcobaleno. Are you happened to be kind enough to give me information about my precious boyfriend where about?"

"I don't think so." A vein pop out on Mukuro's forehead. Can't the baby be more annoying? "But, if you don't do it right you might miss something big."

Mukuro raised his eyebrow on the statement. "As if?"

"Just think how Tsuna think. Ciao ciao," and the baby left."

"Wait, what.." There is nothing he can do to stop the baby. "Hm, he is really messing with me."

He need to think about the baby's word. It must hold some sort of clue. He said he need to think like Tsuna think. The last time on Hibari's birthday Tsuna came to the prefect place and ask him to have a date. He was preparing for that but Tsuna is nowhere to be found. And worst is Hibari is most likely with him. Why in his birthday Tsuna must be with Hibari? Does is mean that Tsuna like Hibari more than him?

The thought struck his heart like a lightning. It can't be. Right? Hibari is just some cold-hearted bird who like beating people who get in his way to death. And he is way more gentle than that the bird. Tsuna is a warm person and he doesn't like violence. There is no way his little mafia would choose the prefect over him. But again Tsuna is a mafia boss, maybe he has a sort of interest in those kind of thing. The more he think about it the more he break his own heart. Just the thought can turn him into a dust of sorrow.

"Oya, what am I worried about. I only need to find him and he will show me his love as usual. Maybe they plan on surprising me. Besides the Arcobaleno said my Tsuna is in the mood in playing hide and seek. Then I will found him where ever he hide with the bird."

And so the second search is begin.

It wasn't a happy search. He went trough many obstacle to find any information about his boyfriend where about. But none tell. He went to the other member of the family in case they know anything. Yamamoto didn't meet him today, Ryohei is busy training so he didn't notice, the girls were happily shopping together since it's Sunday. He even ask the self proclaimed right hand man. He didn't get a proper answer but a short spar instead. When he found it too troublesome to continue he get away with his illusion.

He escaped the Vindicare prison more then once, he managed to beat the Mist Arcobaleno, he had killed many people since he was kid, he can take over people's body and do whatever he want with it. So why is finding one little mafia and stupid bird is this hard?! It's either his ability get rusty or Tsuna is just too good to hide himself or Hibari is too smart to be tricky or it's simply they are not destined.

Another struck to his heart.

He blame his unreasonable imagination. He don't need to add another possibility of ruining his birthday. Damn people and birthday! It just makes him get headache. Great more problem. Mukuro took a couple of deep breath to calm himself. After he settle he continue his quest to save his birthday.

In the other part of the town Tsuna is still dragging one of his boyfriend here and there. You can't missed the annoyed look on Hibari's face as Tsuna keep pulling him to move. The brown haired boy is too occupied to notice the look. He put a serious face on him. It's not often to see the young mafia in that state so it's rather amusing and Hibari didn't dare to interrupt.

Moreover he is kinda curious how this day will turned up. If he is lucky maybe he will get a chance to rape the little mafia if he keep cutely pouting like that. Really who can resist your boyfriend looking like that? And this is the first time he got himself attracted to someone so it's normal if he get a bit more excited over his libido right?

Alright lets go back to our birthday fighter. Did I really name it like that? Whatever, doesn't matter. The illusionist still confusedly looking for his Sky. He even double check the school especially the disciplinary office and the rooftop, hell maybe he checked it four times already? Well he lost counts.

"I will get old faster than I thought if I keep doing this," he sighing. The day is start to went dark. Mukuro is gradually lost his birthday spirit *the hell* and confident. "Maybe I will just call it a day." His shoulder slumped down and he reluctantly go back to Kokuyo Land.

He took every step slowly and sighing every once in a while. This was just the worst birthday he ever had. Actually he is not even care with the birthday thing anymore, he just simply want to see his lover's face and he can't even afford that. He will be more than happy if Tsuna is here no matter Hibari tag along or not. It doesn't matter anymore.

The Mist will promise himself that as long as he can be with his Sky he won't mind being with the Cloud anymore. Because without the Sky there won't be Mist or even Cloud. The Cloud it's not that bad anyway, he is just a loner bird who always look down at people just like him. He believe they can get along together at some point.

Kokuyo Land come in view. Here he goes, he will just spend the rest of the day with his comrades Ken, Chikusa and his dear Chrome. Maybe he will just make an illusion cake and blow some candles. Ha, like he will do it. There is chattering from the usually quite building. Of course there are time when Ken won't shut his mouth but this is not that time.

When Mukuro get closer he can also hear laughter. But what makes hit stop his step is the voice he heard and another voice who answer the first one.

"I've told you we should just go home. I'm even wearing this T-shirt but the herbivore is not here."

"Oh come on Hibari-san, you look cute in that T-shirt. Don't worry he will come."

"It's already dark out there Tsuna. The herbivore must have lost himself somewhere."

"Nah, he won't be."

Mukuro open the door as hard as he can and stare at the colorful room. It has been decorated with many accessories and birthday decoration. You know like the one you have on the kids birthday's party. A small cake sit on the middle of the room along with some candles on it.

He notice a scowling face of his partner and he also notice the T-shirt he was talking about just seconds ago. It's a purple simple T-shirt with 'Hibari' printed on it. He got no idea how the prefect would wear something like that. On Hibari's side, Tsuna is smiling happily at him and wearing a similar T-shirt but he got an orange one with 'Tsuna' printed on it. Now he can get where this getting at.

"Mukuro! Finally you came," Tsuna clap his hands cheerfully.

"What was this all about?"

"Can't you see? Tsuna is in hyper mode of having birthday party so he managed all the thing including the T-shirt."

"Look Mukuro, I have another one for you." Tsuna give Mukuro another shirt similar to his and Hibari's but it's Indigo and with 'Mukuro' printed on it. Tsuna ask him to wear it and without hesitation he do what he told. Look at the cloth he can see Tsuna there. Simple but yet unpredictable. He is more than happy to receive it.

"I know you know a couple T-shirt right? This is something like that but I made it so special for the three of us."

Mukuro raised his eyebrow by the information. "You made it yourself?"

Tsuna blush a bit and he glance toward his other boyfriend who is still scowling at his side. "Well.." he started. "I want to have a birthday party for once so I made it. I don't think Hibari-san will found it amusing on his birthday so I have it on yours."

"Why don't you have it on yours?"

"You see, my birthday is.. just say I have something else in mind."

"I've already asked about this but he won't tell," Hibari cut. The illusionist look at the prefect and then he nod as understanding.

"And the T-shirt, I know it's cheesy but I always want to have a couple stuff. Alright triple in our case. So I dragged Hibari-san this morning to help me prepare everything. And it wasn't only T-shirt, I've prepared some other couple stuff as well! If you don't mind of course."

Now Mukuro can see it. Tsuna is just as loving as he knows. He busied himself to prepared all of this to make his lovers happy. Even thought Hibari is still showing his irritated face but Mukuro knows that he is happy too and Tsuna must be know it as well. Just like the baby said, he need to think how Tsuna think. The little mafia always think about people first. If he realize it earlier all he need to do sit here calmly and Tsuna will get him. Guess he's not fully understand the boy yet.

Mukuro step closer and hug his boyfriend tightly. Tsuna who didn't expect it tense a bit but he quickly relax after he realize what happened and hug the boy back. Hibari send a glare to the hugging couple but the two just let him be and Tsuna chuckle a bit.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun. I can't have it better."

Mukuro release the hug and give Tsuna a small peck on the lips. Before Hibari can bite him or even protest, Mukuro also give him a same treatment and that's make Hibari blush by embarrassed and anger(?).

"Thanks to you too Kyoya-kun. You're such a good partner."

Hibari is threatened Mukuro to bite him for the kiss but he do nothing despite the word. Tsuna gape at the view he just see but it soon turned into a smile. Finally Mukuro is open to the relationship. Soon Hibari will follow.

"Happy birthday Mukuro!"

"Thank you Tsuna-kun and you too Kyoya-kun."

"Hm," and he blush again.

* * *

**There you go.**

**See you on the next story!**


	4. The Mansion

**I think they really need to do this.**

* * *

Tsuna is happily stare at the orange sky from the rooftop of Namimori Junior. He has something in mind and he think he should have done this since the first time he accept this position, but well better late than never. First he need to contact his Familia.

Everything should be perfect and he already think about all the details he would need. This would be the best thing he ever had and he will make sure everybody enjoy it. Especially his boyfriends.

Oh they sure enjoy it, he already confirmed it. In fact they even gave him some advice. Tsuna blush remember what happened after he got hit by the ten year bazooka. He shook his head to get rid of the picture, it's not the time for that. He has so much things to do.

First, call Gokudera. There would be a trouble if he didn't inform him first. All the thing about the right hand man, you know the usual. After that of course Yamamoto. No one can handle Gokudera better than him. Call Irie, Spanner and Giannini would be the next. Their skill would be handful. For decoration the girls can help. Not to forget he also need to call Kyudaime. He needs to know about this and Tsuna needs his support as well. Reborn can help with the details.

Okay, now lets have the big meeting.

"Juudaime, when this plan will begin?"

"As soon as possible. I've already called Kyudaime and he said he will support it fully. He even would send some people to help so it would finish faster. He can't wait for it to be done."

"Tsuna, where this will be made?"

"I already talked to Irie-san about the best location. You can talk to him about the details. And Chrome?"

"Yes boss."

"I need you to be there on the location. I want you to create an illusion to hide everything there. It would be a hard job but you won't be alone. Mammon will help you there."

"You even asked the Arcobaleno to help you?"

"Yes, not only Mammon but also the rest of Varia." Everyone in the room gasp by the mention of Varia. "Ken and Chikusa will be there too. I need every help I can get to make this happen. So I wish for your cooperation as well."

"Don't worry Juudaime. I will make sure that this would be a big success."

"Ahaha. It would be fun when it's done."

"This plan is really great to the EXTREME!"

"I hope it would be done well, right Haru-chan?"

"You're right Kyoko-chan. Don't worry Tsuna-san, Haru will do anything to help this plan to work well."

"Thank's everyone. Oh, one more thing. Never mention any of this to Hibari-san or Mukuro. I want to make this as a surprise."

"That's why you need Chrome and Mammon. You really think of everything dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna just smile at his tutor. He explain more detail about the plan and then he dismiss them. They would start it tomorrow. Everyone are excited and they happy with the thought. Tsuna is grateful that his Familia support his idea. This would be awesome.

The next morning they all gather in the location to start everything. Irie showed everyone the blue print and everybody start to work. Chrome and Mammon use their illusion to hide every activity there. Tsuna would walk around and check about all the detail to make sure nothing is missed.

By the noon Varia come (without Xanxus) and work along with the plan. With extra shouting, bad mouthing, cursing and throwing, everyone tried their best and work together.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, what about that one you've talked about before?" Irie holding a paper which is showed Tsuna's plan and point at one specific spot. "The one that you want it to be here."

"Ah that one. Leave that one to me. Tell the other not to bother, I want to do this one myself. I will call when I need something. Just tell me when you all done with yours then I will start mine."

Irie nod as understanding and he also inform the other what Tsuna told him. This will take days until it's done and Tsuna need some distraction to keep his boyfriends from the place and from him. He has one actually, the idea would take risk but it's the best he got. He pick up his phone and began to call. Maybe he will regret it but he sure will think of something to deal with it later.

Everything is set. He only need to focus on his part. There are many thing to be prepared. While waiting for the others to finish with their part he will do some shopping.

With Irie, Yamamoto, Reborn and Bianchi there everything is under control. Not even Varia make any ruckus or Lambo which annoy anyone. The ten years bazooka also save in Tsuna's room so nothing to be worried about. With one last look and encouragement, Tsuna happily go for his hunt.

* * *

It's a boring day.

School is on a break so there is no one to bite. It's good that no one will disturb him but Hibari feel a bit bored. Watching cloud is no longer entertain him. He think it would be a good time to visit his beloved boyfriend. And so he leave his room and walk out from the building.

"Ah Kyo-san, are you heading somewhere?" Kusakabe is on his daily patrol when he saw his leader passing.

"I'm going to pay Sawada Tsunayoshi a visit. You stay here and keep everything under control."

Kusakabe who knows about the plan, oh yeah Tsuna told him yesterday, can't help but hold his smile. "Of course Kyo-san, you can count on me." Hibari just nod and be on his way. Kusakabe watch him go until he is out of sight. "I think Kyo-san will get a bit furious when he can't found Sawada-san."

And so Hibari walk down the street of Namimori with an intention to see the face of his beloved lover. Not too many people out there, they probably went with their family to spend they summer holiday somewhere. It's already hot without people around and Hibari a bit glad they not crowding around like always.

Unfortunately for Hibari before he arrived at Sawada's place he saw a familiar face that he don't like. It belongs to his partner, or so. Mukuro walk to him with a smile on his face but you can see that it's a fake. Not like Hibari care whether it's real or not but he don't like that smile. After the little incident on Mukuro's birthday Hibari hate that face more than before.

"Hello Kyoya-kun, it's a hot day outside isn't it. I bet it would be good to have some.. oya, Kyoya-kun. Why are you in a rush? Going somewhere?"

Hibari stop his step. He really want to leave but he think the taller boy has something in his mind. It tells him that he won't let him leave, but who cares? Hibari will go where ever he wants to go. And so he continue his step but it stop again because of Mukuro's next words.

"If you're going to Tsuna-kun's place he is not there. Or more to say I can't find him anywhere."

Hibari turn to Mukuro and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Now you're talking to me." A vein pop on Hibari's head. "I've been searching for him since this morning. I'm on my giving up state when I see you, I thought to go back to Kokuyo actually."

The pineapple giving up? Really? About Tsuna? This is a news.

"Of course I'm not."

See right, it was just.. "What?"

"I would never give up. He is my lovely boyfriend after all. Something is going on here and I will find out what."

"He is my boyfriend too."

"Of course Kyoya-kun I wouldn't forgot that." Mukuro play his finger playfully in front of the prefect's face when he realize the look. "Ow, don't tell me you're jealous?!"

"What? Of course not. I'm lot better than you.. There's no need for me to be jealous to the like like you." There's a bit difference on Hibari's expression, it's so small that you almost didn't see it but Mukuro do.

"Kufufu, don't tell me it's because of that kiss from the other day. Is that right, Kyoya-kun?"

You know what happen next. No matter what promise he made to Tsuna but this humiliation is enough for Hibari. He should teach the herbivore a lesson for teasing him. Mukuro accept it just fine. Teasing the prefect is not something knew. It could lighten him up a bit from his bad mood. Talking about the source of his bad mood, he supposed to be looking for his boyfriend. And here he is fighting with his partner. What a nice scenario.

On the last 30 minutes Mukuro tried to reason with Hibari to stop their fighting and look for their boyfriend together. The prefect finally listen after he hit Mukuro on the head once. Who could have imagine that happened?

* * *

Everything is almost done and Tsuna is on his part, working on it. The shopping went smoothly. No sight from either of his boyfriends and that's good. He is happily working on the rest alone, he even singing every now and then. The others already went home because their job is already done. There is just Irie and Spanner who are going back and forth sometimes when Tsuna needs a bit of their skill.

"This would turn out good Tsunayoshi-kun."

It has to be. Everything will go as he planned.

"Is there any of you have seen Hibari or Mukuro?"

Irie and Spanner look at each other. It was a bit weird actually what they saw but to have to say it makes it even weirder. Irie help them to tell about it. "We saw them the other day."

"Two of them?"

"Yes, and together."

Tsuna raised his eyebrow. "Really?" There was surprised but also amusement in his tone. Do they finally get along? Or there was something else?

"In fact we saw them couple times and they always together. It was weird, seems like they made up or something. I think they are looking for you."

"They didn't fight?"

"Nope, and I don't know whether it's good or not. And there is something weirder." Spanner add.

They didn't start getting closer and do something like what they older self do right? Just like when Tsuna got hit by the ten years bazooka and ended up watching something that makes him.. Alright! Stop right there brain. If he didn't stop Tsuna will get himself drain because of nose bleeding. Tsuna shook the images from his head and turn to Spanner. "What's that?"

Spanner didn't answer just stare at Irie. Irie got the message. "We saw Byakuran-san." Ah, him. "He is following them but didn't do anything. I don't know what he had in mind but watching it every time we happened to see it's kind of.. confusing."

Tsuna just smile to himself. "It's fine, they would be fine, I guess. You don't need to be worried. The plan is almost done and I can guarantee you that once it's here everything will back to normal. Even better."

There is no room to argue so they just have to believe in what the mafia boss said. Tsuna is a good boy and he also love his Familia, but sometimes they just can't figure out what he has in mind. Sometimes he act like completely different person. But they just have no idea.

"I think it's about the time to escort my boyfriends. Irie-san, I believe I will finish all the things tonight so all of you can go home. Please tell the others that tomorrow I need this whole place for me. You all can come the next days."

"Of course Tsunayoshi-kun, I will."

Tsuna say his thanks and then leave to finish his work, it just need a little bit more touch. Irie and Spanner look at each other again. Spanner just shrug and Irie shake his head and sighing. The mafia boss is really mysterious on his own way.

.

**The next day**

Mukuro is on his way to where Chrome ask him to go to. His dear Chrome is actually asking him to do something is quite surprising. She even made sure he definitely go. Never ever he saw her that pushy before. When he got to the place the only thing he see is a very wide field with a house in the middle of it. Mukuro frowned at this, why would Chrome wants him to go here?

He heard a steps coming toward him. He turn to where it came from to find his partner walking closer with a glare toward him and to the place. "Morning Kyoya-kun. I didn't expect to see you here and why are you glaring at me?"

"Not your business." Cold as always, at least he keep the tonfa away. It has been almost two weeks they spend a time together so Hibari is got used to Mukuro's presence.

"Could it be the reason you are here is the same as me?"

"Depends. This place is knew, I've never seen it before."

That's when they sense a very big flame coming from the house and they instantly charge into the building. No one is in the house. They look around and get surprised. The place is very clean and neat, they swear it almost look like the inside of the Sawada's, a bigger one. But what makes them really surprised is a note that attached on the wall. It says, 'Hi, if you want to see me I'm at the 3B floor. Go to the family room to get there. Tsuna.'

"I knew it was him." Mukuro refers to the flame they sense before. "What 3B floor?"

"Let's go." Hibari ignore the question and go first, Mukuro follow him behind. He slide the door to the family room and found a big room with tatami. There is only a small table in the middle of the room and there's also two doors on two side of it. One of them has some buttons on it's side.

They get to that door and Hibari press the button that say '3B' on it. The door open and it appeared to be an elevator. Why would there be an elevator in one floor building they have no idea. Without many question they get in and let the elevator take them, downstairs.

When the elevator door open they are greeted by a very wide area and very luxurious place. They almost thought the elevator didn't took them downstairs but to another country instead. There are many rooms with some symbol on the top of each of every door. The design showed them an Italian fashion that remind them with all the mafia thing. And now they have one little mafia to look for.

One of those door open and Tsuna came out from the room. He smile very wide when he spot both of his boyfriends. The mafia boss run and hug the two taller boys who are still stood still on their spot. "Hibari-san! Mukuro! I missed you both so much."

The guardians hug him back after they get over their shock. "We missed you too, Tsuna-kun." They both release their hug and kiss their lover on each of his cheek. "Were you always here these past two weeks?"

"What is this place, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna clap his hand in excitement and then he turn to one direction. "I have something to show you. Come on." He motion them to follow him and they do. The brown eyed boy stop in front of one door which have a Mist sign on it. "Mukuro put your hand on the door and use your flame."

The Mist doesn't quite understand but he do as he told. He touch the door with his right hand and use his flame. Soon after the door slide open. The first thing he see is the color of the room, it's indigo just like his flame. He look at his boyfriend who is smiling at him.

"This is your room." The Mist still don't understand. "I build this whole building for all of us."

"Us?"

"The whole Familia! Everybody helped even the Varia."

"What.." Before Hibari finish whatever he wants to say Tsuna is dragging him toward another room.

"Let's see you room Hibari-san." The Cloud still want to ask many things but he decide to do it later. His boyfriend is in his other Hyper mode to listen to him anyway. They stop at the door with Cloud sign on it. He use the same method as Mukuro did before and open the room. I's practically quite the same but this one is purple, just like his flame.

"You can make over it if you want if you don't like the one I design. It's your room anyway."

Now he don't know what to say. This is too shocking. He look around for a bit and so far he like what he see. When Mukuro catch up Tsuna squeal and drag them away again to another room. This one has a bigger door and no sign on it but it has two lines which separate it into three parts.

"This is the best, I'm sure you will love it. I've been working on this one by myself. Now let's do what you did to open the door but this time we'll do it together." They put their hand on each of the part and use their flame. The door open to three sides. Each on the side slide to the left and right side but the one in the middle open upward.

The room is bigger than the one they see before and this one is white. It has one single bed with Vongola emblem craft on the wall above the headboard. On the other side there are three big wardrobe with three different color, each match their flame. Tsuna open all of them so they could see what's in it.

"How could you manage that? I remember I put those somewhere in Kokuyo."

"Me too."

All of their couple, okay triple, stuff are arranged neatly in the wardrobe. There are also some other new stuff they never see before. The Sky just grin at his Mist and Cloud. "Do you like it?"

"Well of course I do, but.."

"This is our room."

"Our room? What about the room we just.."

Tsuna sit on the bed and tap both side of him to motion them to sit with him. Hibari sit at his left side and Mukuro on the other side. Tsuna took their hand before explaining. "Don't you think it's not fair when one of us is not here but the other stay together?" They have no idea what the small boy talking about but they keep listening. "I want the three of us to stay here when we are together but when one of us is not around we will stay in our own room so no one get jealous. Isn't that fair enough?"

They really love this boy, he always have a way to make them love him even more. Mukuro get on his knee and kiss Tsuna's hand lovingly. "Tsuna-kun, you did all of this for us. But you know you don't have to."

"I love you guys, all of you. That's why I want us to live together as a family. You can still go to Kokuyo, or the school for you Hibari-san, you don't have to stay here all the time. You don't even have to stay here if you don't want to."

Mukuro shake his head. "No that's not what I mean. I like it, right Kyoya-kun?" Hibari just 'hm'-ed him. Tsuna smile happily. "But why single bed?"

The question make our boy remember his experience to the future. "Tsunayoshi, you're red." The comment just makes him even redder.

"Oya oya, I never thought that our boyfriend is such a pervert. Hm, this is interesting."

"No! It's not like that. It's just.." He doesn't know how to explain this. "I was hit by the ten years bazooka."

"And then?" Mukuro push him.

"And when I switched with my future self we were in the middle of.. something. Well especially you two."

Hibari raised his eyebrow. "What did I do with him?" He point at Mukuro. "In the future of course. And what does it have anything to do with this being single bed?"

Tsuna blush even more, if that possible. "Because we do that thing what lovers do on the bed!" He rather shout it out. "And you two were kissing each other in front of me!" Tsuna hide himself with his hand. He can't believe he finally said that.

The Cloud and the Mist drop their jaw in shock by the information. Did they hear it wrong? Or Tsuna just say that they were kissing each other? Mukuro lift his shaking hand and point at Hibari. "Did you say I kiss him? Me and him kissing? Why?" What would be the right reason for Hibari to let him kiss him?

"Well, your future self stopped kissing when they realize that it was me from the past. You apologize because you scared me with the view." They scared them self by the thought. "But then you said it was for me."

"Explain." Hibari's voice is stern.

"You said that I.. it makes me.. um.." Both of them wait for him to continue. Tsuna gulp before he finally shout. "I like watching you two do that because it makes me horny!" Okay he said that. Now he hope he can dig a hole because this is too embarrassing.

"Oh." That's the only thing Hibari manage to say. He get up from the bed and then stand in front of his lover. "You know what, I think you were right. Our boyfriend is really a pervert, Mu. ku. ro."

Tsuna shudder at the way Hibari say the name. Mukuro grin and join Hibari to tease the mafia boy. "Kufufufu, I think since now we better get along, Kyo. ya. Tsuna-kun is in need of entertainment, shouldn't we help him?"

Now he is scared of his boyfriends. The look told him that they have some evil thought in their mind. Tsuna back away and keep their distance. "What do you want, Mukuro, Hibari-san? It wasn't me, it's my future self. Don't do anything weird."

"Nothing weird. We're lover so it's normal thing." The two took their step closer. When Tsuna's back meet a wall he has nowhere else to escape. They pin him on to the wall and grab his hand. Tsuna close his eyes and prepare for anything that come, but nothing come. He open his eyes and found his boyfriends smiling at him oh so handsomely.

"You're so cute when you're scared Tsuna-kun."

"We won't do anything you don't want us to do. Relax. We promised we won't force you on anything, so no weird stuff."

"Not yet."

Tsuna relax himself and smile with them. "I love you Mukuro, Kyoya."

Hibari was taken aback by the name. "What did you just call me?"

"May I call you with your name? You're my boyfriend and I think it's weird if I keep calling you with your family name. I always call Mukuro with his name so.." Hibari nod as a yes. Tsuna jump and hug him. "Thank you, Kyoya."

"Alright, so let us call you with Tsu."

Tsuna turn to Mukuro. "Why?"

"Because everybody calls you Tsuna. I want to identify you differently to make it special. Because you're special for us."

"You two are special for me too. Alright, then Tsu it is. The only one who call me that would be only you two and Maman."

Tsuna just make them the happiest person in the world. He always know how to pleased them. They leave the room hand by hand and go toward the elevator. However Hibari is curious with something.

"By the way Tsu, how many floors do we have?"

"Oh, there are five including the one on the ground. We are three floors below so there is another one below us, it's a training ground."

"We have training ground?" Mukuro said out of reflex.

"Of course we do. We are mafia. The third floor belongs to the boys. On the west wing there are my room, Kyoya's room, your room, and our room. On the east wing there are Yamamoto's, Gokudera's, Oniisan's, Basil's and Reborn's. You will found Irie's, Spanner's,Giannini's, Kusakabe-san's, Ken and Chikusa's on the south wing. And on the north wing it would be for the members of Varia when they come to visit."

"Even for Varia?"

Tsuna didn't respond to that, instead he continue with the description. "The second floor is for the girls, the kids and some guest room. I think I don't need to explain the details. On the first floor there are kitchen, dinning room, lab, monitor room and also my office. The grand floor is for gathering and there would be a garden too. Maybe I will add another room in the future but that's it for now. Any question?"

That's awesome. He really took everyone in. "How big is this place actually?"

"Mansion, it's our mansion. I don't know exactly, you can ask Irie-san about that later. But it's big enough to contain all of us. Oh and all of the room have their own security lock. Just like the flame and codes for the others."

"You know what, in this huge place someone might get lost." Mukuro said.

"It won't be us. But, it could be fun searching for some lost herbivore." Hibari give Mukuro some look. "It might be interesting." And Mukuro got the message.

"Yes indeed. Hide and seek always help the mood." They grin creepily. "You know Kyoya, I always want to try this but I always fear you would bite me. But now we are on the same string I really want to."

"Hm, help yourself."

Tsuna gap at the two of them. "Wha..what do you want to do?" Mukuro give him the answer by kissing Hibari. Surprisingly for Tsuna, Hibari kiss back. Tsuna gulp and he can feel himself sweating. This is just like what he saw in the future. The way they kissing is just so hot and he can't hold back his moan.

They stop the kiss and turn to the small boy. "Look at that Kyoya. He is enjoying our show."

Hibari chuckle. "Tsu, you're such a pervert. But let's safe the fun for later. You don't want to hurt yourself yet."

Tsuna pout at them but his cheek is still flushing. "You two are so mean. I wonder what did you two talked about those two weeks I wasn't around. You two seems get closer."

"Oh you don't need to know."

The members of the Familia started to move in the next day. The mansion filled with chatter and laughter, with extra shouting and cursing from the Varia but they all have fun. After they finish their celebration party, Tsuna drag his boyfriends to their room. It's been a tiring days and Tsuna want to rest.

"Who were you talking with in the party Tsu?" Hibari ask when they ready them self to go to bed.

"Which one?"

"The phone."

"Oh, it was Byakuran."

Mukuro grab his shoulder and squeeze him a bit. "What did he want?"

"Relax, he just wanted to tell me that our deal is off."

"What deal?"

"Um, actually I asked him to keep you both away from the mansion when we were working on it because I want to make it as a surprise. But it turned out you both always hanged out together away from the place so he didn't have to do anything. And he said it amused him watching how you two interact so he called it even."

"You asked him what?" Hibari almost shout. "Okay, don't answer. What was the deal?"

"I think you don't need to know, beside it's off. Can we just forget about it and enjoy our first night? Okay, don't think it in a weird way. Please." Tsuna give them his best puppy eyes.

Mukuro sigh, he can't stand that look. He lay himself on the bed and pull Tsuna to lay with him who also pull Hibari altogether. "With no weird thinking I should say yes this is our first night together so let's enjoy it."

"Thanks Mukuro." Tsuna kiss him.

Hibari sigh, he also can keep angry while his lover is this happy. "Alright I got it. But no more deal with Byakuran."

"I promise." Tsuna kiss him too. Before he lay down, Hibari crawl over Tsuna to kiss Mukuro. The illusionist smile to his partner and glance to his blushing boyfriend. "Can you two stop doing that?"

"No, watching your expression is too entertaining." Tsuna knew they do this as a revenge for those two weeks hiding from them. But because actually he like it too, but still embarrassed himself by watching it, he let it go. He comfort himself by laying between his lovers and drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Tsuna, have you write the report?"

It's a fine afternoon in Namimori but Reborn decided to annoy the mafia boss. He is in Tsuna's office sitting on top of one of the cupboard there. A cup of tea in one hand and he sip it peacefully. Tsuna stop his writing to look at his tutor. It still surprise him sometime when the tutor appear so sudden, but it's not a new thing.

"Don't you see what I'm doing? I'm on it."

"I just remind you that Kyudaime is waiting for it. The branch office in Japan is a big thing so you should write every detail and.."

"I know, I know, you told me that before. Now shut up and let me do my job."

Reborn jump of the cupboard and put the cup on Tsuna's desk. His lips turn into a smirk. "How is everyone?"

Tsuna didn't lift his face from his paper and continue writing. "You know how, you were here all the time. Do I need to remind you that we live together since yesterday?"

"Hm, not everyone. How about those two?"

Tsuna paused for a second but continue writing again. "They are fine. In fact they now already accept each other's company. I believe we won't see them fighting again. Okay, I'm done here." Tsuna sign the paper and he put it into a folder. He stamp it with Vongola mark and give it to the Arcobaleno.

"I'll deliver it to Kyudaime myself so I won't be around for a while. Try not to get yourself into trouble."

"I know."

"Don't forget to write your journal everyday dame-Tsuna. It's one of your job as a boss."

"I know, just go already."

Reborn smirk one last time and he leave the brown haired boy alone in his office to write his journal in peace. "I hope I could read what he wrote in that journal, and the other one."

* * *

**The journal will appear again later so remember it. ^^**


	5. Who's pregnant!

**So much happened in Vongola Mansion, just like this one.**

* * *

His guardians are worried, worried of their boss's condition. Lately Tsuna always look so tired in the morning and today is already the tenth days. When they ask he would say, "I'm fine, don't worry," with his forced smile. But they got a feeling that it has something to do with the prefect and the illusionist. Why? Because for the past ten days they have been sleeping together in their so called 'Lover Room'.

Because their boss always look tired only in the morning they should have done something at night. And this morning something makes them even worrier.

It happened on the breakfast time. Like usual all of the members of the Vongola Familia who's happen to be around will eat together in the dining room. Safe for Hibari and Mukuro, they have their own favorite place away from crowds. The table is not rectangular but round instead. The Sky said he don't want any different level of sitting and so they will eat more like family. But still they put one different chair for him to sit.

When Tsuna came he wear a very tired face and he walk a bit limping. All pairs of eyes watch him worriedly and Tsuna struggling to get himself on to his chair. Bad thing happened because they were too focus on to Tsuna so they didn't notice Lambo who is running around and manage to bump Tsuna make them fall together.

Gokudera hurriedly get up from his chair and get to Tsuna's side. "Juudaime! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Gokudera, it's alright." He forced himself to smile. He didn't want to make his Familia worried.

Gokudera turn angrily toward the poor cow. "You! What have you done to Juudaime?!" Lambo despite of his hurt falling run crying when Gokudera try to catch him and when he did he strangle the baby doesn't care if he hurt him.

Tsuna who is still laying on the floor got help by Yamamoto to get up. But when he try to stand he winch in pain. "Ouch, careful with the back. It's been hurt since last night." Everybody open their ear by the sentence.

"Really Tsuna, what were you doing these couple days? You made us worry."

Tsuna sigh, does he have to tell this every day? "I've told you I'm fine. It's just.. last night Kyoya and Mukuro went a bit rough. I never saw it coming, they went on me together. We usually take turn, now my body is sore and my back is hurt as hell. I don't think I can walk properly for couple days either."

Everybody drop their jaw in shock. Gokudera drop Lambo from his grip, some of them spilled their drinks or their food, Yamamoto froze in his spot, only Reborn who manage to stay calm. Thank god Nana wasn't there, she might faint hearing what her son just confessed. Tsuna who seems doesn't aware of the shock faces slowly walk out from the room.

"I think I will have my breakfast in my bed today. Could any of you bring it to my room please? Thanks, I will leave the door open." And then he go leaving the room in awkward silence. No one dare to open their mouth. They afraid of their own idea about the mafia boss. But then Bianchi come to the rescue.

"Oh young love, always so passionate. It remind me of my time and Reborn when we were in Italy, right Reborn?"

The Hit man just smirk and then he jump on to the table where Bianchi is sit. "Let's go visit Tsuna." Bianchi happily carry Reborn in her arm and walk out of the dining room leaving even more awkward silent there.

The one who go back to his sense first is Irie. The inventor clutch his own head in stress and hit his head on the table buying the other's attention. "I never thought Tsunayoshi-kun can do something like that."

"What did you say?!" Gokudera snap at him, he don't like hearing someone badmouthing his beloved boss no matter what.

"Really, I thought he was innocent. I can't imagine he do something like.. you know." He embarrassed himself by saying it himself.

Yamamoto decide to join the conversation. "For one thing, I don't think he is that innocent. Tsuna is growing up just like the rest of us. He won't stay innocent for the rest of his life right."

"Hey, watch your mouth you stupid baseball freak!" Yamamoto just give the bomber his weird smile.

"I think it's fine since he do it with his lover right. It's Extremely romantic!"

"I don't think Tsuna-kun is that kind of boy, Oniisan. He should have a reason why he do it."

"That's right, right? Those pervert bastard must have forced him to do it. Beside this whole boyfriend thing is only an act. There is no way Juudaime would do it willingly." Oh you are so wrong Gokudera. "I will make it sure by asking him."

"Wait Gokudera!" Yamamoto stop him. "I'll come with you. We still have to bring him his breakfast anyway. Girls, can you prepare it?"

"Of course."

While waiting for the girls preparing Tsuna's meal, Gokudera is standing by the door scowling. No one say anything more. Only Kyoko who hand the meal to Yamamoto before they leave. Even tough they sure the two boys will inform them later after they go back but they were just too curious to wait. So all off them decide to follow Yamamoto and Gokudera to Tsuna's room.

When they (YamaGoku) get there Reborn and Bianchi is nowhere around but Hibari and Mukuro are there instead. The Mist and the Cloud hold the Sky's hand lovingly and sit on each side of his bed. Yamamoto greet them and place the meal on the night stand. It's not a good time to ask the small boy so they retreat.

It's shocking them how the others is actually behind the door stalking them and ask them to hide together. It's not good to eavesdropping but this is just too big to let go. At first Gokudera want to blow them up because they dare to eavesdrop their boss but he want to know too and so he join.

"Tsu, again I say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this." Hibari actually say sorry give them a shiver. They also didn't miss the soft tone he made while saying it.

"We promise we won't do it again. Please forgive us." Mukuro purring his word.

"I know you do. Actually I didn't mind, but next time please let me know ahead if you want to attack me together so I could prepare." The people behind the door drop their jaw for the second time this day. Did Tsuna really say that?

"Of course we will. But we couldn't hold our self. You look so delicious when you were panting. Make me want to pound you even more." Mukuro said playfully.

"And bite you." Hibari add.

"Pervert." Now the people out there turn red. Is this conversation really happen?

"Tsu, you haven't eat you breakfast. Do you want me to feed you?" Mukuro lift the tray and put it on his lap. He take a spoon and feed Tsuna. It's only the third bites when Tsuna shake his head no. "You should eat more Tsu. You don't want to get sick."

"I don't feel want to eat. Every time the food is in I want to throw it up right after."

Hibari look at him in concern. He touch their forehead together and feel the temperature. "You don't catch cold, do you? Do you want me to get you some medicine?"

Tsuna shake his head again. "Just stay here with me. I want to sleep."

Some of the eavesdropper turn white, the others turn even redder and our Gokudera is almost losing his soul after hearing Tsuna's comment. Right then Reborn and Bianchi came out of nowhere to make the situation even more complex.

"Oh Reborn, I always want a baby. Can't we have one?"

"Ohoho, my student is already that big."

This time Gokudera can't brace himself anymore and passed out. Later Yamamoto have to carry him to his room. Note, it means Yamamato's room because he doesn't know Gokudera's room pass code. When the bomber finally wake up he hit the taller boy and called him pervert before stomping out of there.

The Vongola Mansion hit by panic that day until they didn't even realize that they have visitor. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the visitor happen to be their so solid assassinate group. The most powerful and fierce Varia. Alright it's only Squalo and Lussuria by the way, plus Dino. But still, as the host shouldn't they welcome their guest or something?

"Voooooooooii! Where is everyone?! Why no one is welcoming us?!"

Even with all that shouting it didn't take their attention. Squalo almost kill all of them for ignoring him if Reborn didn't stop him. He then drag the three of them and tell them about the happy news which earn another shout from the swordsman and Dino, also an excited squeal from Lussuria.

The only one who is disturbed by the noise is Tsuna. He open his eyes to found Mukuro smiling on him and still holding his hand. He try to sit but it hurt his back so he go back lying. He look around the room to found something is missing.

"Where is Kyoya?"

"When you were sleep he got a call from his subordinate, it was about two hours ago. There are some trouble in Namimori so he went and asked me to give you a kiss when you're awake."

"Hm, really?" He smile innocently. "Where is my kiss then?" But before Mukuro can do anything the said person is arrived. "Kyoya! You're back."

"I'm here to give you my kiss."

"I was about to do it for you. You should have come a minute later so I can give Tsu double kiss." Mukuro said while pouting. Tsuna just chuckle by the childish act. Hibari sit on the bed and lean his body so he can kiss his lover. After he is done Mukuro also give the small boy his kiss. "Do you want a kiss from me too, Kyoya?"

Hibari smirk. "Of course." Tsuna cover half of his face with the blanket when they lean closer to each other. The kiss is short but it's enough to make Tsuna blush hard. "You're still not used to that?"

"Shut up."

At the exact moment there is a loud noise coming from the door. Gokudera is frozen at his spot, a tray and plates of food are scattered on the floor around his feet, that's where the noise came from. Beside him standing, also frozen, are Squalo, Dino, Lussuria, and Yamamoto. Reborn who sit on Yamamoto's shoulder calmly wave his hand and greet them.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn! What are you doing here? And why Varia is here?" Tsuna jolt out of surprise which sadly enough give a worse impact to his back. He cry in pain and grip on to Hibari who is the closest one to him. His head is also spinning.

"I thought of visiting my beloved student to see whether he is fine or not. Squalo and Lussuria are here to give you a note from Kyudaime. Gokudera is here to deliver you your lunch and Yamamoto just tag along." Reborn frown at his student. "How is your back Tsuna?"

The one questioned didn't answer but grip on to his lover even harder. Mukuro decide to take the conversation over and throw a sharp gaze on to the Hit man. "Arcobaleno, thanks to you now my lovely boyfriend is hurt even more. Why don't you.." Before he can finish his word thought, something is happened that bought everyone's attention. Tsuna groan in pain and there is a panic on his face.

"Kyoya, bathroom. I need to throw up."

The Cloud carry the Sky hurriedly but carefully and successfully take him to the toilet right before he trow up. Hibari massage Tsuna's back to help him release all of the loads he need to throw out. Mukuro and the others watch the young mafia worriedly until finally Hibari carry him back to the room but he didn't lay the boy on the bed. The prefect give the illusionist a sign and then he glare at the people who is still standing at the door.

They walk pass them and leave Tsuna's room. Tsuna is panting on Hibari's arm but he can still manage to talk. The dumbfounded guys can still hear their little conversation before the three lovers finally get in to their special room.

"I'm sorry I trouble you and also sorry I don't think I can play with you tonight."

"It's fine Tsu. Besides I had my own fun earlier in the city."

"Hm, really? But if I got better later maybe I can still play a bit."

"Don't push yourself Tsu. But, if you keep panting like this I don't know if I can still hold myself, kufufufu."

"Pervert."

"Because you're too tempting for your own good."

* * *

"Don't you think what we've just heard and witnessing is an enough proof Gokudera?"

Right now they all are gathered in the meeting room and have an argument. Mostly Gokudera who object anything the other said about their boss well being. Lussuria clasp his hand and watch the show happily.

"No! I still believed those pervert bastard are behind this! They must be forcing Juudaime to do something out of his will! Even thought I can't really object the possibility that Juudaime is p-pr.."

"Pregnant." Bianchi finish it for him.

"Don't say the word! Arghhhhh!" He pull his hair in stress and hit his own head to the nearest wall.

"Vooooi! Tsunayoshi is a boy. How can he be pregnant?!"

"Aw Squ-chan, I don't think boss is agree with you there. Didn't he ask you that before?"

Squalo hit Lussuria with all of his heart. "Shut up Lussuria! And don't call me like that!" Not done with the hit, Squalo kick the Varia's Sun Guardian and keep kicking him until he satisfied.

Reborn take this as another reason to strengthen their suspicion. "Even Xanxus agree with us." That's what he said. Because his respect to the baby Gokudera finally agree on that. But he still don't think Tsuna want all of this to happen. Under Squalo's kicking, Lussuria voice his advice to them. He said they used to do it to make sure whether their boss really has that kind of relationship with his right hand man, and it worked. The idea reward him another killing attempt from Squalo.

"But how do we do it? You said you use a kind of device to do that," ask Dino. He is always excited to know anything about his little brother.

Yamamoto held Squalo for a while so they can hear Lussuria talking before he could die under his own partner's hand. "You see, practically the rooms here and the one in the headquarter has the same structure. It's soundproof and has a pass code to each door. But there's something we can do." Everybody listen with interest. "Even thought we can't get in or see what happened in there but we can still hear something, it would be enough as long as you have the right equipment to do that."

There is a silence after those words. So that's the big plan? Another eavesdropping?

The flamboyant guy look at the people's weird face and complain. "What? We manage to hear everything we wanted to know just fine with that. I could still even remember Squ-chan's moan when boss.."

"Vooooooi! Stop right there you bastard or I'll cut you throat!" Squalo try to free himself from Yamamoto's grip to beat the crap out of the flamboyant guy. Everybody sweat drop, they never had any idea Xanxus and Squalo have those kind of relationship.

Reborn took the idea because it would be fun he said and ask their inventor to drag Lussuria and make the damn device he was talking before. He also ask them to finish it before dark. They would have a big mission tonight. It's a good thing that Mukuro and Hibari lock them self in their room. They only going out to take some food or medicine for Tsuna. They would have no idea what will hit them.

It's almost midnight when the device is done. Irie carefully install it on the 'Lover Room''s door and head to the monitor room where everybody, but the girls and the kids, is already waiting. He turn on the speaker which connect to the device earlier so everybody in the room can hear everything from Tsuna, Mukuro and Hibari's room. They didn't expect to get anything from the first attempt but today is just their luck, or so, because when the speaker is on they can hear Tsuna's voice clearly. And he is moaning.

Everybody struck by the sexy voice of the young mafia. They slowly turn red but keep listening to it out of curiosity.

"Aah Mukuro, it's.. hurt. Slower.. please."

"It won't be hurt again later. Just bare with it for a while okay."

"Kyo..ya, I can't.. it's hurt."

"Here, kiss me." Tsuna's moan muffled and there is a sound of a wet kissing. Suddenly Tsuna moan loudly and it's different one from earlier. There are no longer pain just pleasure.

"Oya, I think I found the right spot. Do you like it Tsu?"

"Yes, ah yes it's.. right there. Harder please. Mmm, you are so.. good Mu..kuro."

"I can do it better."

"Kufufu, always jealous. Today is my turn Kyoya, but you will still have tomorrow."

"I know, I was just saying."

"Mmm, don't fight.. please."

"We won't, in fact we're about to make up. Right, Kyoya?"

"Of course. Make up kiss?"

"Now I.. regret ever mentioning it. You two keep.. doing it. Pervert."

"We do it because you love it. Now who's the real pervert?"

Tsuna groan in disapproval. But just like what they said, he likes it no matter how hard he deny it. The view of them kissing hotly makes him moan even louder. Just like usual the sound of Tsuna's moan will make the other two groan and kiss even deeper. The people who are currently hearing all of this from the monitor room already turn in total red and some even got them self nose bleed. But still no one hit the off button.

After awhile the noises stop and there are some rustle. They hear Mukuro's voice this time. "Tsu, wear your clothes first. You don't want to catch another cold, do you."

"But I'm sleepy."

"Come on, we'll help you." There are another rustle could be heard.

"Good night Tsu." Hibari and Mukuro say in unison.

"Good night Mukuro, Kyoya."

Finally Reborn turn off the speaker and smirk to himself. "That was hot, what do you think?" But there is no one answering. It's because when he look around everybody is covering their mouth and nose to stop the bleeding. Each of them excuse them self not long after and leave the room to fix their problem. Bianchi appear beside Reborn and chuckle.

"You really enjoy yourself."

"But we still have to tell Tsuna about it. It won't be fun until he join."

* * *

The next day Tsuna look better and join everyone for breakfast, which is mean every single one. Mukuro and Hibari are there simply because they still worry about him. Squalo and Lussuria are there because they were simply curious. When the young mafia look at his Familia's face he grim in concern. They all look tired and somehow they didn't look at him in the eyes. It was because they couldn't sleep at all and they are to embarrassed to look at Tsuna.

"Are you guys alright?" No one answer. "Is there something wrong here? Why you guys don't even want to look at me?" Still no answer. "Gokudera, what happen?" At least Gokudera will answer when the other don't, but this time he keep his mouth shut and that hurt Tsuna a lot.

"What's with the aura? You don't like that we are here?" Mukuro also started to get annoyed.

"Speak, or I'll bite all of you to death." Even with Hibari's threat no one open their mouth. Tsuna doesn't know what's wrong but it hurt him that his friends keeping something from him. Couldn't stand the atmosphere, Dino raise his hands in give up manner.

"Alright, I can't hold it anymore." Every eyes turn to him. "Little brother, I know you're a big boy and it's your own life you can do whatever you want. I'm kind of shock you are already doing it in such a young age, well I did it around that age too so I think I can't really complain. We live in that kind of world."

"What?!" That was everybody's reaction at the Cavallone's confession.

"What are you talking about Dino-san? I don't understand."

Dino scratch his had because he is nervous and also embarrassed. "You see, you have two boyfriends, which is good." He add when the said boyfriends look at him with killing aura. "They are also a grown up and.. you're in love and.. you're young and passionate so.. you might want to try something.."

"I don't understand what do you mean."

This might take a while so Reborn make it straight forward. "He is talking about sex, dame-Tsuna."

The Vongola boss gap at the word. Why would they suddenly talking about this? And moreover it's about him. What makes them think that he would do something like that? Wait. He look at his boyfriends and face palmed. They can't be.

"Look, I know Mukuro might be a pervert and Kyoya is.. well, what I mean is why would you think that.." Mukuro decide to join this interesting conversation.

"So what is your problem if we do? Just like you said we're lovers after all so it's normal thing to do right?"

Gokudera snap at that. "What?! Like hell I will believe that! You two must have forced him to do that!"

"Why would we forced him?" Hibari said calmly yet sharp.

Yamamoto try to calm Gokudera before he say something he musn't. "Easy Gokudera. Tsuna must know what he's done, right Tsuna?" Tsuna give him a 'not you too Yamamoto' look. "Now the question is, what will you do with the baby?"

This time everybody smack their head together. How can he say such a big thing so calmly? Tsuna shakily ask back about the reason why would they think about such thing. They give him their hypothesis, suspicion and confession. What they get in return is Tsuna's wrath.

"You what?! How dare you do that to me. I want you to uninstall it right now! And how could you say that? I'm a male for god sake. I can't get pregnant! Are you insane?"

Never ever they heard Tsuna this mad before. It's shocked them, even for Squalo and Lussuria, and also scared them seeing Tsuna like this. Now they feel guilt with what they did. Reborn who enjoy the show and most likely actually knows what really happen since the start adjust his fedora and sipping his coffee again.

"You guys are stupid."

"But, Reborn-san even you said.."

"I didn't say anything. I was just encouraging your idea."

Tsuna give his tutor a look. He knew that the baby must have involved somehow. He would scold him as well, but his boyfriends has something else in their mind. Mukuro wrap his hand around Tsuna's waist and hug him.

"I'm kind of sad with the fact about the baby but there is no mistake about showing our love with passion right."

Hibari took Tsuna from Mukuro and lift him bridal style. "Why don't we just continue our session last night? It's my turn today." Tsuna doesn't have a time to protest because in a blink of an eye they already leave the dining room. Every one there left with their mouth open and Gokudera passed out again. Squalo drag Lussuria to go back to Italy and shout something like 'I know I shouldn't have come'. And the troublemaker is proud of his job.

In their room, Tsuna glare at the two taller boy in front of him. He is mad because they just got along with Reborn's plan and make the situation even worse. "Come on Tsu, it's their own fault to interfere in our love life," Mukuro try to reason.

"Yes, but still we didn't do any of that. Now they would think we've done that and even not only once. I never even imagine us doing that." They give him a look. "Alright, maybe I've dream about that but it was only a dream!"

"But they don't need to know the truth. I think they won't disturbed us for a while start from now. I can't forgive them for eavesdropped us."

"They even heard your sexy voice." Mukuro lift Tsuna's chin lightly and lean closer. "That's private."

Tsuna push the hand away and pout at them. "Yeah, but that wasn't what they thought."

"But the fact that you like my massage and you moan under my hands is still there."

"You even encouraged him remember?" They smirk evilly at him. Tsuna sigh. His lovers are really cruel. "By the way, how is your back? Is it still hurt?"

The small hand reach his own back and touch it lightly. "I think it's much better now, it's only hurt a bit."

"Do you want another massage?" Hibari offer. "I think I can make you moan under my hands too." He add playfully.

Tsuna glare at him. "No thanks, I don't want to trouble you."

The prefect sigh in defeat. He got it, no more teasing. "Okay I'm sorry. But I was serious about the massage. Beside we were the cause of the injury. If we just sparred one on one like usual it wouldn't happen. Moreover, if I didn't have that stupid sleeping problem I wouldn't have hurt you like this."

Tsuna took Hibari's hand and kiss it. "Didn't we already talked about this? This is not your fault. It was also my fault because I wasn't ready when you two suddenly charge together and I get myself hurt. I've told you my mind wasn't there. It was my fault for not focusing on our battle."

"Tsu is right. It's also not your fault that you're such a fight freak. You didn't fight for a day and nightmare you'll have."

What they mean is lately Hibari has some sleeping problem. The cause most probably was because it's been a quite and peace month so he didn't have anyone to bite. It makes his body bored and impact his sleeping. And so Tsuna decided to accompanied him along with Mukuro for a spar every night until he got something else to do. It's also a good training for them and Reborn agreed with the plan.

"Mukuro." Tsuna warn him.

"Kufufufu, I was just kidding. Come on, we hurt our self much worse before and we still survive. Tsu won't take it to the heart, he is that kind. You even hurt me more than this but I still love you." Mukuro give Hibari a flying kiss. The skylark brush it off and the illusionist make a hurt face. In his heart Tsuna is glad that he has the two of them, they always fill his heart will love and joy.

"One thing I can't believe is how could they mistaken my cold as being pregnant? Are they crazy?"

"I think the Arcobaleno has something to do with it. They always take his word no matter how absurd it is."

"He always know how to make fun of me. If he ever make this kind of joke again, I'll do something no matter who he is. What kind of idea is that? Male pregnant."

"Why don't we test it out?"

"Eh?" Tsuna doesn't understand but the look from their face telling him something.

Hibari get on to the bed and crawl toward Tsuna makes the boy move back. "I never like kids but if it's from you I think I can handle it." He keeps crawling and Tsuna have to move further but someone else hold him from the back.

"It would be a very beautiful kids don't you think?" Tsuna try to escape but there are nowhere to go. He is trapped.

"Kyoya, Mukuro, you look so scary. Can we stop teasing? This is not fun anymore."

"Who said we are teasing? I really want to taste you." Mukuro lick his left earlobe and Tsuna moan at the sensation.

"And bite you." Hibari bite the other one and make him moan louder. "For someone who is not willing you're too eager."

Tsuna control himself and at once he push both of the boys off and run out of the room. "Noooo!" Hibari and Mukuro laugh at their boyfriend's cuteness. They'll never get bored to tease him and maybe this time they'll need to thank the Sun Arcobaleno for the fun. But again it's only maybe.


End file.
